De La Mentira A La Verdad, Solo Hay Un Paso
by KeliLight
Summary: Misty para librarse del constante acoso de Rudy, decide incluir a su mejor amigo Ash en esta gran mentira. Donde ellos deberán aparentar ser una de la más románticas parejas de su internado. Pero sera que este juego los lleva a descubrir a ellos que esto que sienten en verdad es AMOR.


**¡Hola!**

 **Este es un nuevo fic, que por cierto no es mío yo simplemente lo adapte para nuestra pareja favorita. Créditos a su autora, espero les guste esta nueva idea.**

 **Cabe decir que aquí no existe los pokémons, nuestros protagonistas se desarrollaran en el ambiente que les ofrece el internado donde estudian, todos tienen la edad de 17 años.**

* * *

 **De La Mentira A La Verdad, Solo Hay Un Paso**

 **By Keli**

 **Capítulo 1**

La noche estaba bastante fresca y la luna brillaba radiante sobre el lago, cuando de repente una voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Chicos que estamos haciendo aquí?- Dijo la chica de cabello rojizo que caminaba sincronizadamente en medio de sus dos mejores amigos, debajo de la capa. -Es tarde y saben muy bien que tengo un examen mañana- Replico nuevamente la chica, mientras se dirigían al lago.

-Ay ya cálmate Mist lo peor que te puede pasar es que saques una respuesta mala- Dijo Brock torciendo sus ojos y quitándose de la capa. Ash rió disimuladamente, pero dejo salir un gruñido cuando Misty le pego un tremendo codazo en el estómago.

-Caray, estamos sensitiva- Dijo Ash frotándose el estómago.

-Enserio chicos, ¿porque me están trayendo aquí a estas horas?- Pregunto ella Ash puso su brazo alrededor de ella. -No te preocupes Misty...será divertido, ya lo veras- Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Si, como no- Murmuro ella.

-¡El ultimo que se lance es un huevo podrido!- Grito Brock cuando empezó a correr hacia el lago, quitándose la ropa y quedando solamente con sus boxers antes de lanzarse al agua. Misty quedo con la boca abierta en asombro cuando vio como Brock caía al agua como todo un loco -Dios Santo!- Ash rió y la tomo por el brazo. -Vamos a acompañarlo-

-¿Estás loco?- Pregunto ella mientras se resistía a sus jalones. -¡No me voy a meter allí, especialmente contigo y Brock medio desnudos!-

-Mist no seas aburrida, ¿dónde está tu sentido de aventura?, Además no nos vas a ver desnudos- Misty se ruborizo y rogó que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que Ash no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¡Pues yo de seguro no me voy a meter allí solo con mi ropa interior!-

-Entones nada con tu ropa puesta- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras corría hacia el agua quitándose la ropa en el camino y tirándose de clavado al agua.

-No puedo creer que sea amiga de estos dos idiotas- Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia la orilla. Se puso las manos en la cintura mientras mira a los dos chicos salpicarse agua el uno al otro. -Van a descubrirnos con tanto ruido que hacen- Les advirtió Misty.

-No te preocupes, todos ya están durmiendo ven aquí que te estás perdiendo la diversión- Le respondió Ash.

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien- Dijo con un suspiro. Tenía puesta su túnica y debajo solo traía una camisilla blanca con unos boxers que le había robado a Ash el verano pasado cuando ella se presentó en la casa de él para visitarlo. Pero termino quedándose a dormir, porque eran las 3 de la mañana cuando terminaron de hablar. Él le presto uno de sus boxers y una camiseta para que durmiera en ellos y así fue como termino quedándose con ellos.

-¡Mist entra, el agua esta deliciosa!- Exclamo Ash sonriendo tontamente.

Misty no tuvo más opción que reír. Se veía tan ridículamente lindo. Su cabello todo revuelto sobresaliendo en todas las direcciones. Gotas de agua recorriendo todo su pecho descubierto que se reflejaban perfectamente con la luz de la luna. Misty se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. -No se chicos- Le dijo ella.

-OK, suficiente- Dijo Ash saliendo del agua hacia ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que él venía hacia ella.

-Ash, no...ni se te ocurra.- Dijo ella poniendo sus manos enfrente para mantenerlo a distancia.

-O te metes por ti misma, o te meto a la fuerza- La amenazo.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo ella rindiéndose. -Yo me meto, pero mantente alejado- Dejo salir un suspiro mientras se deshacía de su túnica y la colocaba en el suelo.

Brock le lanzo un silbido. -¡Te vez bien sexy, Mist!-

-¡Ay ya cállate Brock!- Dijo riéndose mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del lago y ponía la punta de su pie en el agua. -¡Esta bien fría!-

-No esta tan mal- Dijo Ash mientras sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Misty. -Oye, esos son míos ¿verdad?- Dijo señalando los boxers.

-No, ahora son míos- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba despacio más hacia adentro del agua. Se detuvo con el agua hasta la rodillas justo donde Ash estaba parado. -Está muy fría- Se quejó.

-No lo está, solo métete de una- Le dijo Brock mientras quitaba de su cara su cabello mojado.

-Déjame ayudarte- Le dijo Ash cuando vio que Misty dudaba en entrar. Él escucho como ella dejo sacar un chillido cuando el la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos como un bebe. Ash puso un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro alrededor de los hombros de ella. -Hagámoslos de esta manera-

-¡Ash!- Le grito ella mientas lo agarraba del cuello. -¡Bájame!- Le ordeno.

-¿Que te baje?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa y con el agua hasta la cintura. –Okay- Le dijo él, para luego llevar a cabo su travesura.

-¡No! ¡No, me sueltes!- Grito mientras pataleaba y se agarraba más fuerte del cuello de Ash.

-Misty mi cielo, Ash no puede respirar- Le dijo cuando ella prácticamente lo estaba ahorcando.

-Tírala ya, Ash!- Dijo Brock torciendo sus ojos.

-¡No puedo! no me suelta- Le respondió a su amigo.

-Tal vez esto sirva- Dijo Brock mientras caminaba hacia ellos y cuando llego a su lado comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Mist.

Misty grito y su cuerpo se retorcía bajo las cosquillas de Brock, pero por fin se dio por vencida y se soltó cayendo así al agua fría. Subió a la superficie diciendo toda clase de insultos a sus dos amigos que lo único que hacían era reír a carcajadas.

-Mira Ash, tenemos nuestro concurso privado de camisetas mojadas- Dijo Brock mientras le dio un codazo haciendo que Ash se riera entre dientes. Misty miro su camiseta en la cual se marcaba claramente su sostén azul bebe. No le dio vergüenza, al contrario salpico a Brock diciéndole, -¡Desde cuando te convertiste en tremendo pervertido!-

-Cuando llegue a la pubertad- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de meterse al agua.

-No estas contenta en haberte decidido a entrar- Le dijo Ash con una sonrisita tonta.

-A que te refieres con "te decidiste", fui forzada a entrar!- Le corrigió mientras se ponía el cabello aun lado y lo escurría.

-Aah, pobrecita de la nenita Mist- Jugueteo Ash mientras se burlaba sacando su labio de abajo como si quisiera llorar.

-Se acabó ¡vas a pagar!- Le dijo mientas se abalanzaba sobre Ash, pero el solo se reía y la mantuvo a distancia agarrándola de las muñecas. Se veía determinada a hundir a Ash metiendo su pie de tras de la pierna de él, pero fallo miserablemente ya que Ash se le había adelantado haciéndola caer con la misma técnica que ella quería usar con él.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Le pregunto el chico de ojos cafés con un tono engreído.

Se le abalanzó otra vez, y esta vez logro agarrarlo de los hombros y trato con toda su fuerza de una manera desesperada para lograr hundirlo. Pero Ash puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la levanto hacia él antes de ponerla de espaldas contra el agua. Salió a la superficie y quitando su cabella de su cara le dijo. -¡Que malo eres!-

-¿Tan pronto te rindes?- Le pregunto él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya ríndete Mist, no vas a poder- Dijo Brock quien se había sentado en la orilla para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-¡Me podrías ayudar!- Le reclamo ella.

-"No, no, está muy divertido ver cómo te remojan- Contesto Brock entre carcajadas.

Misty se le lanzo a Ash por una tercer vez, y una cuarta, y una quinta, pero todas las veces él tenía una manera hábil de mandarla nuevamente al agua. Hasta que finalmente tuvo suficiente y levanto su mano en señal de que le faltaba la respiración –Listo se acabó, me rindo tu ganas-

Ash echo una carcajada. -Bueno, lo admito, tienes mucho coraje- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Que eso es todo? ¿Ya vamos a entrar?- Dijo Brock en un tono de queja. -Pero si apen…coño- Brock dio un brinco cuando sintió que algo le rozo su pie. -¿Que carajos fue eso? ¡Algo me toco el pie!-

-Cálmate probablemente es algún pececillo- Le dijo Misty.

-¿Saben? ya me canse, mejor vámonos- Les dijo él.

Ash y Misty se miraron con sorpresa al ver como Brock salía rápidamente del agua. Ash se rió y empezó a caminar a hacia él, solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Misty salto sobre su espalda. Al no esperarse esto Ash se tropezó y perdió el balance cayendo así de espaldas en el agua con Misty.

-¡Sí!- Celebro Misty levantando sus manos en forma triunfante. -Tire a Ash Ketchum, soy una sup...aahhh- Estaba tan concentrada en su celebración que no se había dado cuenta de que Ash la agarro por detrás levantándola del piso y poniéndola encima de su hombro. –Ash- Le grito ella, pero él solo sonrió mientras la llevaba cargada en su hombro. Mientras ella pataleaba él le decía. -Te vez bastante cansada así que pensé en cargarte-

-¡No necesito me cargues!- Le gritaba ella mientras le daba palmadas a la espalda mojada de Ash.

-Claro que si lo necesitas, Brock agarra su túnica-

-Okay- Dijo Brock bien contento caminando detrás de Ash y así molestar a Misty hasta la puerta principal. Le jalo el cabello, le hizo cosquillas, se metió el dedo en su boca y luego se lo metió a ella en la oreja. Disfruto sus quejidos y caras de disgusto y asco inmensamente.

Eventualmente Ash la tuvo que bajar cuando llegaron a la puerta, para sí esconderse debajo de la capa. Todo el camino los tres iba con risillas e hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no reírse a carcajadas cuando pasaron junto a Dr. Oak en el pasillo.

Dejaron a Brock en la sala común de los dormitorios de los chicos. Luego Ash y Misty se dirigieron a los dormitorios de los presidentes de curso. Ya que estaban a salvo en la sala de sus dormitorios, se quitaron la capa y Misty empujo a Ash juguetonamente.

-¿Por qué siempre me molestan a mí?- Le pregunto ella.

Ash se rió.

-Porque te queremos- Le respondió mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso amistoso en la frente y de paso revolverle el cabello con su mano. -Buenas noches Mist gracias por venir, estuvo divertido-

-Si, lo fue- Le dijo ella entre risas. -Te veo mañana-

No eran ni las 7 de la mañana y todos los estudiantes de Kyoto estaban profundamente dormidos en sus tibias camas con la excepción de una persona. Misty se había levantado temprano para enterar su nariz en un libro Literatura ya que tenía un examen importante más tarde en la mañana, pero la pobre estaba tan desconcentrada, porque el recuerdo de la aventura que tuvo con sus mejores amigos unas horas más temprano no la dejaba concentrar.

Honestamente esos dos son una muy mala influencia sobre ella. Pero Misty solo sonrió a la memoria por última vez para así concentrarse otra vez en sus estudios.

Estuvo estudiando por casi una hora cuando miro a su reloj para darse cuenta que ya era la hora del desayuno. Estaba a punto de cerrar el libro cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Un par de manos grandes agarro los brazos de su silla y sintió como alguien le respiraba en el cuello. Ella tenía una idea de quien era.

-Hola Mist- Dijo torció sus ojos.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- Lo dijo en un tono de disgusto mientras cerraba con fuerza el libro.

Las únicas personas que tenían derecho a llamarla así eran sus dos mejores amigos. Pero aquí el Sr. Arrogante no agarraba la onda. Rudy Smith juraba que él era un regalo de los dioses para las mujeres, la fantasía de toda mujer y esa era la única razón por la cual él le insistía a ella. No importaba cuantas veces ella lo rechazara, él seguía insistiendo.

Incluso muchas chicas pensaban que Misty estaba loca por rechazar a alguien como Rudy, pero ellas son solo niñas ridículas que están enamoradas del exterior que él se había creado. No se le niega que esta guapo pero es cruel, egoísta y arrogante. Ella simplemente lo odiaba.

-Rudy déjame en paz- Le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

Rudy se aprovechó de esto para atraparla entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

-¿Porque lo niegas?, Misty yo sé que me deseas- Le dijo en tono seductor.

-Prefiero mil veces besuquearme con Gary Oak- Lo dijo con asco tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Ven conmigo al baile de navidad, Srta. Waterflower-

Ella dio un suspiro, sinceramente él no se rendía ante tantas negativas que ella le daba.

-Umm lo siento, ya voy a ir con alguien- Mintió ella.

Los ojos de Rudy se llenaron de odio.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto molesto.

-Umm…y-yo….- Trataba de responder Misty.

-No me digas que vas a ir con Ketchum- Le dijo él con tono burlón.

-S-si….si voy a ir con él- Le dijo poniendo su rostro en alto.

-¿Que están saliendo o son novios?- Le pregunto mientras la agarraba de la muñeca tratando de que ella no se fuera.

-Suéltame que me estas lastimando, además no es tu problema con quien este saliendo. Y que si estoy saliendo con Ash- Ella vio como sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y desconcierto lo cual la hizo decir lo siguiente. -De hecho si SOY la novia de Ash Ketchum- Apenas dijo eso deseo nunca haberlo hecho ¿Porque dijo eso? Estaba atrapada, Ash la va a matar.

-Pues para lo que me importa si eres su novia- Le dijo mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella. -Ya verás que eventualmente te cansaras de él y te darás cuenta que me quieres a mi- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la biblioteca.

-Sigue soñando- Murmuro ella mientras salía a toda prisa de la biblioteca. Apenas salió se empezó a morder el labio nerviosamente. Ash no iba a estar nada pero nada contento.

* * *

 **Bueno**

 **Hasta aquí llego este primer capítulo que les pareció, si algunos tal vez ya saben cuál fue la pareja original de este fic. No lo soplen please.**

 **¿Cómo creen que reacción Ash?, debo admitir que esta personalidad de Ash me agrada le da un toque raro pero lindo. Porque ya sabemos que Ash es muy denso con respectos a esos temas.**


End file.
